cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Brown
Erin Brown ( 1979 - ) A.K.A Misty Mundae Film Deaths *''Duck! The Carbine High Massacre'' (1999) ''Girl'': Shot in the face by William Hellfire and Joey Smack when she is forced to fellate a gun in the school lunch room (character is based on Columbine murder victims Rachel Scott and Cassie Bernall) *''Lustful Addiction'' (Misty Mundae: Addicted to Lust) (2003) [Opala]: Dies of a drug overdose when Johnny Crash forces her to swallow a large amount of cocaine and pills. *''The Lost ''(2006) [Lisa Steiner]: Shot in her back through her shoulder and then in the side of her head with a shotgun by Marc Senter. She then hide behind a tree only to seak past it and finally shot down by him off-camera. *''Shadow: Dead Riot (2006)'' [Crystal]: Pulled underground by the zombies as she tries to run across the prison graveyard; she later returns as a zombie herself, and dies once more (off-screen), along with all the other zombies, when Tony Todd is destroyed. Her body is shown afterwards lying on the floor in a montage of the aftermath of all the carnage. *''In the Wall'' (2007) [Jonelle]: Hit in the neck with the claw of a hammer when Chris McKenna throws the hammer at her during an argument. Chris then seals her body inside the wall, where she later gives birth to an undead baby that takes revenge on Chris. Her body is shown again later on when Patty McCormack lets the police into the apartment and discovers the bodies. *''The Rage'' (2007) [Kat]: Torn apart/devoured (off-screen), along with Ryan Hooks, by the mutant vultures; we only hear them screaming after the vultures swoop in after them. *''Skin Crawl'' (2007) [The Hooker]: Neck snapped by the zombie Debbie Rochon, after Debbie kills John Paul Fedele while Erin is fellating him behind a car. We see Debbie put her hands on Erin's head; the scene then cuts to a front view of the car, so we only see the back of Erin's head turn through the rear windshield. (The US DVD includes the movie's trailer, which uses an alternate take in which the camera stays on a close-up of Erin's face during the murder.) TV Deaths *''Masters of Horror: Sick Girl (2006)'' [Misty Wolf]: Eaten and devoured (off-screen), along with Angela Bettis, by the baby bug-like monsters after being inseminated by the bug-monster and once the babies are born, shortly after the episode was ended. Gallery erinbrown-skincrawl1.jpg|Erin Brown (Misty Mundae) in Skin Crawl erinbrown-skincrawl2.jpg|Erin Brown's death in Skin Crawl (alternate take seen in trailer) erinbrown-inthewall.jpg|Erin Brown (Misty Mundae) in In the Wall Brown, Erin Category:American actors and actresses Brown, Erin Category:1979 Births Category:Brunettes Category:2000s Stars Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by hammer Category:Pregnant characters Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Female deaths by broken neck Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Actors who died in Chris Sivertson Movies Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Off-screen deaths